Say that you are mine
by dreamland4
Summary: Guinevere doesn't want forbidden fruit anymore...a story of a drunk Gwen. I own nothing.


**Comments: A little bit of drabble - hope you like it**

She watched as he swirled around the dance floor with another lady, her fine colourful material lighting up the room and their laughter filling the air, she felt sick. She looked down at her simple clothes and the wind felt like it had been knocked out of her and she made her way to the kitchens.

As she went past she caught a reflection of herself in the armour hanging on the wall, just ordinary she thought. No fine jewellery or clothes to adorn her skin...the truth is material things never bothered her, but what did bother her was that those ladies sparkled like the sun and Arthur would be one day dazzled by that and she could not bare the thought of standing on the side watching as it happened.

She was once carefree laughing in the corridors, able to do what she pleased and she needed to get back to that state, she needed to be the one to leave to meet someone more suitable for her. What she told Merlin was correct maybe rough, tough, save the world types were not her thing, she needed stable, available, funny, intelligent and good looking....someone like.

"Gwen" she turned around.

"Merlin!" a smile crossed her lips.

When the invite came to the kitchen maid Anne's wedding and to bring a date, she jumped at the chance. It was exactly what she needed, no more longing looks...she needed someone to hold on a cold winters night, someone who could have her and make her happy. She vowed to no longer have her head in the clouds dreaming of prince's and things that can never be.

She was young, free, single , carefree Gwen and as long as she did not look at Arthur she was fine. The next few weeks she managed to avoid his gaze and during the dances, she would engage in talking to the other servants and finally started laughing again.

Arthur looked out of the window onto Camelot. He had not seen Guinevere for a while and for some reason their eyes did not seem to meet. It frustrated him, he knew it wasn't much, but the simple looks they shared carried him through the long nights.

"Sire?" Merlin broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Merlin!" he did not turn to look at him.

"Can I have Saturday night off?" Arthur turned to look at him, a slight look of disgust.

"Why?"

"I am going to a wedding" he looked at his feet.

"Wedding...whose?"

"Anne" he knew the name would mean nothing too him, the only names he knew was Gwen's and his.

He looked totally confused so Merlin rambled on "Works in the kitchens, anyway most of the serving staff are going and I have been asked to escort someone and I would like to"

He regarded him for a bit, his eyes narrowing... "Is anyone else I know going?"

Merlin knew what he was asking "Gwen will be going yes" he looked away from him, this was the part he was dreading.

"With you?" his arms were crossed now and he had closed the gap as if he was about to begin his interrogation.

He shook his head, here it comes.

Arthur's eyes narrowed further. "Alone?"

He shook his head, the lump in his throat stopping him from speaking.

Arthur's temper was rising, this disjointed conversation playing on his nerves "TALK!" he poked him.

Merlin looked a little sheepish "I don't know, I was going to ask her, as a friend of course...but she already had someone to take" he tried not to meet his angry gaze.

Arthur moved away from him and paced around the room. His Guinevere had a date, His Guinevere "Find out who she is going with"

He stopped to turn back to Merlin "I really don't think that is any of my business" he tried to protect his friend.

Arthur was by him in seconds his finger poking his chest "MAKE IT YOUR BUSINESS"

"I really don't think......"

Arthur cut him off "I don't pay you to THINK...I pay you to follow ORDERS!....now find out or spend the rest of your life cleaning out the stables"

Merlin gulped, he meant every word...with Gwen, Arthur was not a reasonable man.

He nodded and made his way quickly out of the room.

Arthur felt angry, jealous, hurt so many emotions coursed through his body. He looked down to town and saw Guinevere walking along with a basket of flowers. She seemed to stop at different men talking and his hand instinctively went to his sword, which was not there.

Merlin had a task ahead, each day Arthur was on him to find out who Gwen was taking, it took him until Saturday to finally find out it was Peter the chef.

Peter was a tall, slender, kind, funny man and very good at his job. But in the fight department he had no chance...he felt like by giving Arthur his name he was throwing a lamb to a lion. Should he just not tell him, or should he face a lifetime of horse manure! Or would not telling him make Arthur go to the wedding and ruin it. The truth is Arthur had become unpredictable when it came to Gwen...he could not judge what he would do.

He lightly knocked on Arthurs door, he felt sick and at this moment hated being his servant.

Gwen looked in the mirror, for the first time in ages she felt pretty. Morgana had given her a beautiful purple silk dress for her birthday years ago, but she had never had the occasion to wear it. It was a little tight now and showed a bit too much of her chest, but it felt good to be in something so soft.

She sat down and waited, the time was ticking by and no Peter to be seen. He was always so reliable and he had been asking her out for ages now, she could not believe he would change his mind.

The thoughts of waiting for Arthur that night, when he was in the arms of Vivian played heavy on her mind. She grabbed her shawl and made her way out of her house.

Knocking lightly on her dates door, he opened it slowly looking a bit sheepish.

"Gwen" he fiddled with his hands and her eyes narrowed, something was amiss she had seen this look before.

"You were late, I thought I would come and meet you"

He looked away from her "I am sorry, I am not feeling well today"

"You were fine this morning?"

He looked nervous he held his shaking hands together.

"It came on suddenly" he felt awful for letting her down, the truth is she was his dream girl...but living was better.

All the little pieces fit into place "You had a visitor didn't you?" her temper rising.

"Gwen I...I am not well"

ARTHUR! Her mind screamed, that is where she had seen that look before, in the dungeons after interrogation from Arthur.

"Be ready in half an hour, I am going to sort this out" she stormed off.

"BUT HE WILL KILL ME" he felt pathetic saying it, but Arthur was very scary and had come around about a few hours ago and pinned him against the wall by his neck, threatening him to not go to the wedding.

Her fists were clenched and her teeth grinded together. How dare he ruin her night, how dare he threaten any suitors. She knocked a few times on the door.

"Enter" at his voice she felt like walking in there and hitting him.

He looked as Guinevere entered and he took her in, she was breathtaking and showing way too much flesh he moved his eyes from her and tried to look oblivious to why she was here. "Guinevere"

"Don't Guinevere me" she shut the door, her hands on her hips.

"Something bothering you?" he stood tall.

"How dare you go and threaten my date"

"I do not know what you are talking about!....now If you do not mind I am very busy" he did not want to fall out with Guinevere just because her choice in men were so wimpy!

She laughed in anger "Oh really so you did not just go and threaten Peter and leave him in a quivering mess"

Arthur laughed and looked proud, noticing her glare he shut up.

"I was HIS date" her voice high. This was supposed to be the start of a new her, one which was away from all this forbidden fruit stuff.

Arthur's blood boiled and the words tumbled out "You are not _his_ to claim" he stood there his arms crossed

She laughed "Oh really then whose am I?" she didn't back down. Her eyes wild and she stood close to him.

Say mine, mine, mine, "Camelot's" he internally cursed himself.

That was it this conversation was over, if he did not have the balls to say Guinevere I love you, you are mine, then it just proved her point....she needed to move on away from this unhealthy whatever it was. she put one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him. "WELL as Camelot is all for marrying within your status, everyone should be happy!"

"MARRYING HIM....I WILL NOT ALLOW IT?" he shouted back. She was not going to marry that quivering wimp surely.

"YOU DO NOT HAVE A SAY in the matter, in fact I can KISS, TOUCH, MARRY, DATE whoever I WANT?" she turned to leave, fed up with this waste of time she had a celebration and some fun to be had.

"NO YOU CAN'T...THATS AN ORDER" he shouted as she grabbed the door handle.

She scowled at him and left slamming the door. HOW DARE He, her blood boiled, she walked past people not greeting them and went straight to Peter, if he was not ready she was going to force him to dress. Prince Arthur who? She thought as she pulled her dress a little lower walking to his house.

"DAMN IT" he shouted as he knocked all the contents of his table off.

Peter was dressed although he looked pale, she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards the lower town, where the wedding was to be held at the back of the local inn.

"Are you alright?" he tried to remain calm, his eyes looking everywhere as if Arthur was going to jump out at him and end his life at any moment. He did not know why Arthur was so against staff relationships.

Calm Guinevere, she took a deep breath and smiled "I am fantastic thank you"

The wedding was in full swing when they arrived.

Peter saw Merlin approach "I shall get us a drink" he escaped not wanting Prince Arthur's man servant to tell him anything.

"Gwen" he looked a little scared, she had a very unreadable expression, calm on the outside but a storm brewing on the inside.

"Merlin" she felt like blaming him, but knew Merlin had no choice if Arthur wanted something he would get it.

"Are you alright?" he gulped.

She picked up his goblet of wine and drunk it all down handing him it back empty! "Fine thank you"

This was not good Merlin thought and cursed himself for telling Arthur.

The rest of the evening Merlin couldn't relax he kept a close eye on Gwen, who was drinking wine faster than Peter could bring it. She danced with every man going, including pulling him up for a few dances and as the night drew on, she got more and more amorous.

Peter had long gone, but Ryan one of the young guards seemed very interested in her.

"Gwen" Merlin pulled her from the dance floor.

"Yes Merlin" he tried to get her to sit down, but instead she decided to push him on the chair and sit on his lap.

"Don't you think you have had enough to drink?" he tried to prise the goblet from her hand.

"Nooooo" she slurred, her hand stroking his black hair. "You know, I had a crush on you for ages" she said tracing his lips with her finger.

Merlin gulped, he used to have a crush on her too, until Arthur started to notice her. "That's very flattering but now your attentions are more royal?"

He tried to get the information out of her, she tutted and placed her finger on his lips "Shhh...we don't mention the paaaast Merrrrrrrrrrlin, tonight is about the beginning of many....wondeerful NEW things"

He did not like the way this was going, she was obviously found out about Arthur's little visit to Peter's and had not taken it well. Who could blame her really, he always had reservations about their relationship, but believed that in the end they were good for each other no matter how impossible.

"Let's get you home" he lifted her up.

"Ooohh Merlin, I didn't realise you were so strong" she cooed stroking his arms.

"Well I try to please" he smiled, feeling very flattered.

"Are you taking me back to steal my virtue?" he nearly dropped her at her words.

"NO...I would _not dare_" why did she have to say that.

Her eyes changed from fun, to anger "Then I suggest you put me down!"

She wriggled out of his arms and he had to put her down. "Gwen please come home"

She looked to the ground "No...I am tired of not having fun, I want to live and mainly I want to party" she slurred, he balance off as she swayed on the spot.

He leaned into her, this was awkward and whispered in her ear "Surely your virtue would be better taken in a more sober state?" he tried not to think of taking her back to her house.

She leaned in and shouted in his ear "Nonsense, I am no longer going to wait for Prince Charming" she laughed at her own words. "All he did was stare and bully people"

She saw Ryan out of the corner of her eye, smiling at her, she waved.

Merlin could do nothing to stop her she stumbled across the dance floor and straight into the very large built Ryan. Merlin had zero chance of saving her from him, he needed to sort this out.

Gwen stumbled along with Ryan holding her up "SO....Ryan do you find me attractive" she stopped and stood there for inspection.

He laughed "Very".

"Fantastic" she grabbed his hand and staggered towards her home, as she got near the entrance she turned around to look at him.

"You know you are not bad, not exactly Prince Charming but you will do" she leaned up to him, her arms around his neck "Kissss me"

He did as she said, he tasted awful all wrong, but she carried on and then suddenly her lips felt cold and she opened her eyes to find an empty space in front of her.

Was she kissing air? She looked around and then started floating in the air, flying backwards with strong arm around her waist. He was obviously taking her to her home, to have his wicked way with her, she laughed.

Her feet found the ground and she felt like she was spun around and she found a tall handsome man with golden hair looking very annoyed "Oh its Mr NOT so Prince Charming" no matter how handsome she didn't need an angry date tonight.

"Where is my date?" she looked around the floor.

"Which one?" his arms were crossed again.

"Brian" she stood there smiling.

"You mean Ryan?" he tapped his foot angrily.

"Yes, where is he...he was going to make a women out of me" she went to open the door in search of her man. A large pair of hands grabbed her back in and held her tight.

"Let go" she wriggled in his arms and hit his hard chest, hurting her hand "Owww"

"NO" he held her tight, there was zero chance he was letting her go, she could not be trusted.

She stumped on his toes with her heels and he let go of her, she made for the door and he picked her up again lifting her up to stop her treading on his feet, she wriggled trying to get out of his hold.

"GUINEVERE STOP IT" he held her tight.

She huffed and looked away from him, her mind swimming with booze and warm fuzzy feelings.

"Are you going to behave, if I put your down?" he asked her.

Maybe she thought "Of course" she smiled at him and he let her down gently, her hands hovered over his very large muscles.

She looked at him cross eyed, his face all blurry, her hand placed on his chest to steady her wobbling legs. She knew she hated him, she couldn't think of why! All she could think of was the hard chest beneath her fingers.

"Are you alright Guinevere?" she was looking at him in a very peculiar way. This evening was a total nightmare, he had spent the evening going from waiting outside her house, to the back of the inn, trying to see what she was up to...then Merlin found him and told him about her state and that was it, he was going to go into the Inn and pick her up and take her home. But he found her staggering along with one of his guards. Then when she kissed him, he couldn't help it, he hit Ryan dragging him round the corner ready to kill him, then Merlin stopped him. She made him angry, sad, happy and all the range of emotions and seeing her in the arms of another man, broke him apart.

"No I am not happy with you" she placed her hand through her hair as if thinking "I can't remember why?"

She staggered back a bit and his hands caught her arm keeping her upright.

"You are angry at me because I am an arrogant pig" he offered.

"Yes, that's it...why are you pig again?" the alcohol made her mind swim and her thoughts were coming too late to take notice of.

He sighed "Because, I am jealous and a bully" she pocked him in the chest.

"Yes that's it....why am I feeling all warm inside again?" she asked wanting to sit down.

"Because you are drunk?" he guided her to sit down.

"No...hiccup....not that something in here" she grabbed her heart.

"Indigestion?" he offered.

She laughed "Don't think so....no feelings....all these feelings" she rubbed her chest as if trying to make sense of herself. "Feelings for someone...what is it, I don't like it" she looked at him, her body swaying as if on a ship during a storm.

Arthur sat next to her on the bed. "Maybe love?" he knew he should not question her whilst drunk, but moments were all they had. He had been a fool today, caught up in jealousy mixed with arrogance and pride, he needed to make it up to her, he needed to say 'be mine'

She thought about it, love...her eyes tried to focus on his again. "Yes...I love someone, maybe Brian" her eyes lit up and Arthur just sighed.

"You mean Arthur" he tried or Lancelot he felt sick at that name.

She smiled "Yes Arthur...I love Arthur and he is taking my virtue tonight!" she laughed.

Arthur chuckled too "I do not believe any virtue's are to be claimed tonight"

She huffed "Boring, all men seem to want to do is talk....and stare. They never want to touch" reality was creeping back into her drunken rant.

He wished he could touch, he wished he could lay in her arms night after night with nothing between them. But he could not, rules and honour would not allow that, not until their wedding night...until he was King. The truth is, she had made it clear she didn't want to wait for him. But that thought was completely unacceptable to him, putting her in the dungeons would not help, he needed to confess his feelings, to beg for her to wait to declare that she was his, and his alone.

"Guinevere, I wish I could to more than stare, I wish I could kiss your lips and touch you" she smiled at him, her body swaying near his.

He wanted to touch her, she picked up his hand and went to lay it on her chest but missed and it landed on her shoulder.

"Ooops" she tried again and placed his hand to her chest, her heart beat between his fingers, his eyes went wide.

"Have Mercy" he tried to move his hand, whether it was his body not agreeing with his honour or whether her hand held his too tight in place he did not know, so he averted his eyes...disowning his hand and trying to think of anything but its current location.

"Touching.... see not that bad" she laughed, there was some reason why she should not have this Arthur's hand on her breast but quite honestly she just could not think of it. It felt warm there and her body tingled all over.

"Guinevere, can I please have my hand back" his voice was high.

"No...it feels nice here"

He chuckled, a drunk Guinevere was very amorous.

"Would you like a drink?" he needed to try something, before he claimed her.

Her eyes lit up "Yes please" she let go of his hand and he stood up.

Staring at the stove in front of him, he needed to make her something non alcoholic.

He crashed pans and things around trying to figure out how to make her a warm drink.

She looked down at her dress, little blotches of red liquid ruined her dress. She untied the back of her dress lifting it up above her head.

Her slip just about covered her modesty, although it was see through.

She staggered along with her dress towards Arthur "It's ruined!"

He slowly turned and dropped the mug in his hand splashing it all over the floor "Damn!" he put his hand in cold water, trying not to keep turning around, she was practically naked.

He should leave and put a lock on the door, but in this state she would probably climb through the window.

"Guinevere put some clothes on please" he begged.

She came up to him "My dress ruined"

He looked away "I will buy you more, please Guinevere"

She looked down at her slip and red stain's tainted that too "It's on this too" he turned around just in time to stop her from lifting her slip off.

"STOP" he held her hands.

"What is wrong with you?" she breathed in his face and he went all hot, he was not sure if that was from her breath or the fact that he had his hand on hers at the bottom of her slip.

"Hot drink" he squeaked and she seemed to relax.

"Hmm" he let go of her dress his hand hovering near her, just in case.

He gave her the only mug left, her hands shook the hot liquid spilling on the floor, he took it off of her.

"Sit...please" he tried.

She moved around him and sat on the Kitchen counter top.

He sighed, she was making breathing very difficult for him. He tried to concentrate just on her eyes which were very blurred. He lifted the mug and blew it to cool it down and then lifted it towards her lips, she took a little sip.

"Hmm" she smiled and he tried to ignore the fact that her legs were now exposed to him.

He gave her some more, she drunk it down slowly and he imagined this would be what it was like giving a drink to a child.

She had almost finished it and he had hoped her antics had calmed down, when she gazed down at her feet, her shoes were still on. She lifted her leg up and placed her heels on his chest.

She would defiantly be the death of him "Shoes off" she pushed him back a little with her foot.

He gulped and he placed the mug down as he tried to un lace her shoes, he got one off and threw it to the ground.

She leaned back against the counter and sighed as he took the other shoe off, his hands accidently touching her skin and making her feel very hot!

"You know....I am feeling very hot" she leaned her head back and his heart beat faster.

She was leaning a little too close to the hot stove for his liking "I think you should get down from there" he tried.

She lifted her head up and held her arms out for him to pick her up, he had to admit she was definitely a very adorable drunk.

He threw the other shoe behind him and placed his arms around her waist to lift her off, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tight.

"Do you love me?" she asked, her lips near his.

"Yes" he replied, his heart breaking. When he imagined saying these words it did not include a drunk Guinevere wrapped around his waist.

"I think I like that...say it again" she giggled, her breath tickling his lips.

"I love you Guinevere" he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you and hate you" she laughed to herself.

"Understandable" he was ashamed of his actions, but having her safe in his arms mattered more than looking a fool.

He carried her to the bed to try and put her down, but her legs were locked around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Do you want to lie down?" he tried.

"No I want to stay here" she kissed along his jaw...he sat down on her bed and kept her around his waist, he closed his eyes as her mouth wandered up his neck.

His bodies reaction, she didn't seem to care about so he did not feel too bad.

"Do you think I am pretty?" she asked in between kisses.

"No...I think you are beautiful" he sighed and her lips sent shivers down his spine.

She pushed her body closer to his and moved his hand down from her waist to another area he should not be by.

His hands went back up to her waist and she stopped kissing him and pushed them back down.

This was impossible, sense told him to run...but his body was into kissing Guinevere.

He tried once more to move his hands away from her very nice rear!

She huffed "What's the matter?" she pulled back her body wriggling on his causing him to moan.

He tried to remain in control "It is just, I would like to think myself an honourable man Guinevere, and where you are placing my hands, makes that very difficult"

"What if I do not want you to be honourable?" she asked pushing his hands back down.

He cleared his throat "These moments are better left until another day, preferably after our marriage"

She laughed the alcohol from her breath making his eyes burn. "You are so outdated!"

"Outdated?" he looked taken aback, since when was honour outdated!

"Yes...maid's do it all the time" she laughed her mind swirling with different thoughts "In the laundry cupboard, on their master's bed...you know everywhere?"

"You haven't though?"

She thought about it "Not yet!....but perhaps we could go now" she tried to wriggle off of him, in search of the nearest cupboard. But he held her tight.

"Guinevere, there will be no laundry cupboards tonight...you are too drunk!"

She thought about it for a minute, her head was spinning and her memory kept coming in and out. Maybe she was drunk, she sniffed her breath. "I'm drunk?"

He laughed "Yes you are?"

"So maybe tomorrow...we could do that, you know in the laundry cupboard, or maybe the dungeons ooooh that would be a first!"

He laughed at her "Maybe tomorrow" he needed to stop her doing what she was doing and put her off until she sobered up. Truth is, it was going to be difficult, just tasting her lips made it hard not to claim her, but now his hands would find it impossible to keep away. But he could not start this game with her, he had had enough of those meaningless moments in the past, when they committed their bodies together it would be on their wedding night and on fine silk sheets and then later if she wanted to stray from his chamber he would of course oblige her fantasies.

She held onto him tight "Maybe tomorrow" she felt sick, her stomach churning her head spinning and she lay her head on his shoulder.

The first sign of her asleep was the snoring, he carefully placed her on the bed. He moved a curl from her face, she looked beautiful...he hoped that when she sobered they could talk, drunken confessions were not the same. He needed to tell her how he felt and ask if she would wait for him, if not he didn't think he could cope with seeing her in the arms of another.

He carefully placed the blanket over her and sat on the chair watching her all night.

He didn't want to sleep, he watched every move she made, like the way her hand would curl her hair around her finger in her sleep, or how she preferred to curl up to her left and sleep. She mumbled in her sleep words unrecognisable but they were words, probably chatting to someone.

As the sun came up and through the window it lit her face...she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen inside and out.

A knock on the door alerted him to a presence "It's me" whispered Merlin.

He opened the door quietly and dragged him in.

Merlin looked at the state of her, her dress on the floor her fine leg hanging out of the bed.

Arthur turned him around so he would not stare at her.

"You stay with her, I am going to get the day free" he was going to make his excuses, he needed to take some time to look after her and have an open chat, hiding his feelings had not done both of them any good.

When Gwen woke up she knew she had been attacked, her head felt so much pain and her throat dry as if she had wondered months without water. She looked down, half dressed and looked around to find her captor.

Her eyes focused, a tall skinny man, dark hair, blue eyes. "Merlin" her voice croaked, she tried to sit up but someone hit her over the head again and she lay back down. "Stop hitting me" she grumbled.

"I am not hitting you" he had brought a potion from Gauis for her, knowing this morning would be brutal.

"What happened, who attacked me" she grumbled the light filtering through her window too much, she covered her eyes.

"You attacked you, sit up drink this...it will make you better" he lifted her up and poured the green liquid down her throat, she coughed and spluttered.

"What is that!" yuck that was the worst thing in the world.

"Lay back, give it a while you will feel better" she lay back on her pillow and closed her eyes again.

She heard talking and her eyes opened again. Merlin was there and Arthur looking over her, the memories of the night came flooding back. She placed a pillow over her head.

"The princess awakens!" Merlin laughed.

"Guinevere" Arthur tried to peel the pillow from her face.

"Are you feeling sick?" he had another potion from Gauis in his hand.

"No just mortified" she held the pillow tighter.

"Come now" he tried to pull the pillow from her face.

He gave Merlin a look that said get out and off he went. "Hope you feel better"

When they were alone, he placed the vile down and lay on the gap next to her. Maybe it would be easier to talk not looking at eachother.

"I have been a fool Guinevere and I am ashamed of my actions yesterday" she groaned under her pillow, a heart to heart after a hangover not the best idea. He continued on so he did not lose his nerve "Words are not my strong point, actions are, so when I found out you were going out with another man, I got jealous and I might have overreacted"

She snorted under the pillow, at least she was listening "Ok I definitely overreacted, you see the thing is I never knew what I wanted out of life, until I noticed you" he cleared his throat feeling a little awkward. She loosened her hold on her pillow.

"I want you Guinevere, I want you more than any this. I don't want a crown on my head, or status, or anything else I just want you, I want to marry you and claim you as my own, because to think of life without you.....well... it just hurts too much"

She couldn't move the pillow from her face "But what about your destiny?" her voice weak.

He sighed "What good is path when you do not want to walk it alone?"

She sat up her head spinning, she was sure she looked a mess as her pillow dropped to the floor.

"How can it work?" she turned to look at him, her heart breaking at her words.

He sat up as well, his hand cupping her cheek.

"Tell me you will be mine and I will find a way, no matter what it costs" his words honest, his eyes sparkled with emotion.

She had been a fool thinking she could move on, where would she go when her heart would always be here with him. "I do not want harm to come of you" she looked away from him.

"Guinevere just say you will be mine, the rest will fit into place"

Her eyes met his again "I am yours" he leaned in to kiss her, she bit her lip stopping him.

"Can I request a kiss?" he asked his thumb caressing the side of her mouth.

"I think I need to apologise for last night first and maybe freshen up" she blushed and he had to laugh Guinevere was back.

"No apology and last night you didn't need freshening up" she went to say something but his lips captured hers making her lose all thoughts.

When they finally broke apart and lay on her bed, his arms wrapped around her "Now about the laundry cupboard?" he teased and she placed the pillow back over her head.


End file.
